Late - the rewrite
by micky-mouse1995
Summary: This is a story of self-discovery, magic and true love. My name is Michelle Apricott, this is my story. M rated to be on safe side as I tend to get carried away with swearing and some scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**An - so people here is the first chapter of the rewrite. Tell me in your honest opinion if you think it is better or if this is you originally reading it then what you think so far. What I've done is merged the first two chapters together and extended them both. Also I left out my weird introduction that I wrote. It wasn't all that good anyway. Also I changed the age and name of Kimberly and Gemma because I wanted to.**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing, all rights go to JK Rowling and the publishers of Harry Potter, I just got an idea. this will be the only disclaimer as once it is here there's not point in repeating myself now is there.**

* * *

This story begins at the start of my summer holidays. I was arguing with my dad - again.

"Dad, I am only going to Rothwell," I told him much calmer than I felt. "As mum is always saying I need to leave this house more. I go to and you stop me."

"I never expressed an interest in your social life or social skills," Dad yelled at me, "You are a fifteen years old girl. You should be learning how to prepare for your future. Whether that be in a kitchen or elsewhere. I don't care but that's what you should be doing not learning how to a social butterfly."

"Are you basically telling me my two life options are to either be a housewife or a whore? Is that what you are telling me? My life options are that stunted. "

"Yes they are, time to face to music sweetpea," I was fuming but I wasn't done yet.

"So I am inferior to you?" I asked with my eyebrows raised.

"Yes," my dad said the wrong words. I glared at him giving him the option to take that back. "You are biologically designed to take care of children. I mean you can't deny it. Look at the way you look after Natalie. "

"That because she's my little sister and you do a lousy job of it," I shouted at him. "What kind of parent puts a three years old to bed without tucking in, a story or a song. You just threw her in her bed and said goodnight. Then had the cheek to tell her to stop crying. I did the job you wouldn't do because you don't think it's your job as her father. Well dad listen to this you help make her, you can help raise her."

"No that's not how it works," dad told me, "I work all day to pay for the food on the table, the clothes on our backs, and for this house. Your mother should be here to look after you three girls. And when she can't you're up kid," I glared at him, "and quit glaring. That shit doesn't work on me.'

"So you're saying not only am I inferior to you I am meant to be able to fill in for mum when she isn't here. Is that the alternative to you growing a pair and stepping up to the job that needs doing," I asked sarcastically screaming while doing so. "Are you forbidding me from achieving my dreams? From getting a career? From doing something I can be proud of? All for your ideals. Your old, out-dated ideals. Well father open your eyes it's the twenty-first century. I can whatever the fuck I want. And you can do fuck all about it."

On my final words the windows came crashing in, though there was barely a breeze outside, and the television fell off the wall. I screamed at the suddenness of it all and tried to run away. However nothing ever quite goes to plan, at that moment there was a tentative knock on the door, with a firm silhouette of a tall woman wearing a pointed hat. I could tell she or it was a woman because of the height and general figure.

In a moderately calmer, in appearance but still fuming but scared mood I answered the door.

"Hello. Who are you? And what do you want?" I politely as possible asked.

"I'm Professor McGonagall. I wish to speak to your parents and a Miss Apricott," she - McGonagall - answered, "oh, and hello."

"Okay I'll just get my mum and which Miss Apricott are you after, there are three in this house which are technically under that title. Sorry," I asked and apologised for the confusion on my part.

"I think all three if that is the case," I stepped and gestured for her to come in. I looked in the living room to see the window fixed and dad no longer around. Oh the joys.

"Come in, take a set I'll just go get everyone. They're upstairs you see," I saw she came in and took a seat on the edge of a sofa. I jogged up the stairs to get the people needed which were everyone in the house. "Mum," I stuck my head around my parents' bedroom door, "some lady down stairs wants you."

"I'll be down in a minute." I nodded and went into the next room which my sisters shared.

"Kat, Natalie," I grabbed their attention, "some down stairs wants all of us so come on down." I told them. I gained two nods before flitting into my room to grab my phone. I had to let Andrew - my best friend - I couldn't meet them today. I made sure to include lots of sad smilies. I grinned slightly at the reply. He said I better join them and that if I didn't I wouldn't see tomorrow. That was Andrew, extremely understanding and filled with sarcasm and empty threats, but I was just the same and truth be told I didn't care. It was what kept our friendship now, and formed the one with Lizzie, Beth and Anna.

I swung into the living room to see my little sisters sat together awkwardly staring at the floor. "My mum will down in a minute. Can I get you a drink?" I asked this McGonagall lady. She firmly shook her head and I turned to my sisters silently asking them. She shook their head so I sat down cross-legged at the dining table. I preferred sit here, I could observe everyone but they didn't pay attention to me. It was fantastic. Okay I'll admit it; I'm a people watcher with Andrew. We'll go to Kettering - the local big town - just to eat McDonald's and watch people. It was our thing.

I heard the third from bottom stair creak and knew my mum was on her way down. I knew that one creaked so I avoided it as much as I could. When I turned my head to the door and saw her I mentally high-fived myself. I liked being right.

"Right before I begin I must introduce myself properly. I am Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Head of Griffindor house at Hogwarts."

"Wait. You just said witchcraft," my mum stated. "There is a school for witchcraft. A school for magic. That can't be right."

"It is Mrs Apricott," McGonagall confirmed.

"Holy fuck," I murmured under my breath in shock. Magic was real. I got a scowl off my mum but ignored it. "What does that mean for us?" I asked my curiosity building.

"Well. I am a witch as you may have figured out. During the summer holidays it is my job to go to non-magical households which have a magical child of about eleven in it."

"So one of us is a witch?" I asked just to clarify.

I got a nod, "however I am given a gender and last name that is all. This explains why I needed all three of your daughters. Now looking at them I am puzzled. None of them are anywhere near eleven really," I understood that. I was fifteen, Kat was five and Nat was three. "I need to figure out which of your children it is particularly judging the age of the eldest over there," she gestured to me. I doubted it was me. I would've known surely. I was curious though. The elderly lady stood up with her wand and waved it over Kat. There was a very faint golden glow but no more came of it. Natalie was next and there was a stronger golden glow that turned silver on the edges.

"It appears this little one is a young witch but I wouldn't be sent here for her just yet." McGonagall turned to me and waved her wand over me. There was the golden glow but it was substantially brighter than Natalie's and the silver trim was more defined.

"Does this me I'm a witch?" I asked in a small voice. I got a nod and my head spun. "What? I can't be. You said it yourself you would have been here when I was eleven if that was the case. It is impossible."

"At Hogwarts we only get informed after a major bout of uncontrolled magic, accidental magic we call it, but if there is no major bout then we are none the wiser. Now this afternoon about five minutes before I arrived we were informed of the biggest bout yet. I am guessing you may have lost your temper," I nodded slightly. "Anger and fear elicit the bouts. I only said normally. Not always."

"I'm fifteen. I surely would have known before now. How could I not?" I asked rhetorically. "What's going to happen to me?"

"Well. One of two things really since you are as you said fifteen, you can choose to ignore it and carry on with your life making sure you never repeat these words to another non magical person or you can embrace your magic with open arms and train it. I will leave it completely up to you but if you wish to train your magic time is of the essence. I personally think if we start as soon as we can you will be able to completely catch up on four years of knowledge by December. But only if you truly apply yourself," there the woman had given me all the facts. I had to decide. What did I want from my future? Well I wanted a career in music. It was my first love, my second being science, chemistry in particularly.

"I don't know. I mean if I choose to train my magic then I will be accepting part of me but leaving everything I know. However if I choose to stay put I would deny myself the chance. I really don't know," I stood up, paced and debated. "Mum help."

"Michelle. Do what you do best, follow your heart," I heard my dad's voice. I turned to him wide-eyed. He never told me stuff like that. He always wanted me to conform. "You have a gift. It would be stupid to waste it if you think it can be part of you. Also based on what I've seen you can help Natalie when it's her turn."

"Dad," I whispered confused out of my mind. "If I do train my magic, would I be able to fulfil my dreams. That is the question. You and mum both know how much I want them, how much I would give up for them."

"But how much is too much?" Dad asked me the million pound question. I began to pace even more. I didn't know why this was on my shoulder. Surely it would be on mum and dad's. I'm fifteen I can't decide things like this. But they always encouraged me now to think for myself.

I debated, paced and came to a rather simple conclusion. If I tried to learn how to use magic then I can always say I tried. If I didn't even try then I would be sacrificing part of myself before even getting the chance to explore it. I grinned realising how easy it actually was.

"Right, I want to learn how to do magic," I stated although it was more of a question than a firm decision.

"Are you sure?" I nodded. I could see how proud my mum was of me and I felt the pride rolling off my dad. It was a still odd. "Well if that is the case, I would like to take you to Diagon Alley later this week to get your school supplies and then on Sunday we can go to Hogwarts which is the school you will be studying at."

"Yes that is fine," my mum answered, "one day I'll take you shopping to get anything you can't get in Diagon Alley or things such as new book you'd like to read," I was excited. Two shopping trips in a week, I was so lucky. And to top it off, no school all week. Don't get me wrong I liked to learn just all those idiots…

"Well, I will see you later this week, Wednesday I think. I will send an owl to confirm it," I nodded, not letting the fact that she said send an owl phase me. Today was just too weird in general so a little more wouldn't hurt.

"See ya," I went to show her out. I shut the door after she had walked about five paces out and turned to my parents. "Can someone tell me that actually happened?" I said jokingly before dashing up the stairs to prepare to go out.

I am a witch, I thought to myself and I can't wait to go to Hogwarts.

I glanced through my wardrobe making mental lists before grabbing my beanie and going out. I wanted to see tomorrow and Andrew wasn't stopping me.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN - here the second chapter of the rewrite. I decided to go into more detail about Michelle's first trip to diagon alley. I also decided to do The first introduction of Draco who is one of the main character. Yet again I've lengthened the chapter .**

**I have decided to update weekly on a Wednesday. When I can't for various reasons I will either update on a Tuesday or Thursday so if I was you id check on Friday just to be safe.**

* * *

The next few days went rather peacefully. I got up and got ready for the day. Then I would either longue around or go to Rothwell to see people whom I liked. The exception to this was Wednesday. True to her word Professor McGonagall sent an owl – an actual owl – to con firm that she would be taking me to London on Wednesday, I got this owl on the Monday. I was both excited and nervous in the morning.

She had taken us on the train down to St. Pancreas then we walked a short distance this building I would've walked straight past ordinarily. We walked in and I saw it was a small pub which I guessed was a link between the magical and non-magical world.

I stood calmly as Professor McGonagall stared at a wall like she expected it to do something. She took out her wand and tapped a selection of bricks before stepping back. I was curious, what was meant to happen?

I glanced at the older witch when the bricks began to move.

I gasped in shock. An inanimate object, that wasn't meant or designed to move, was moving. I was stunned but then amazed by what I saw next. It was a high street busy with easily a hundred people. I saw the both men and women were wearing dress-like clothes so I concluded that they had to be robes, like what would have been worn in the 14th Century.

"Well Miss Apricot," I looked back at my new teacher, "welcome to Diagon Alley." She began to walk forward. I silently followed looking at everything with undisguised interest. There was a shop with brooms and a sport I think, Quidditch. There was another called an apothecary where things in jars looked both gross but cool. There was a clothes shop with looked like it was filled with these robe things. There was a book shop, a pet shop, a wand shop, an ice cream parlour, a stationary shop which looked like it sold old-fashioned quills, a cauldron shop. I was just amazed. I let a grin spread across my face and I observed the actual people. They seemed to be really friendly folks, also very talkative.

"Come along now," I picked up the pace from my penguin steps in amazement. How was this here and no one notice? I looked where I was going and we were coming up to a white marble building with pillar and words written across the top.

"_Enter, stranger, but take heed,  
__Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
__For those who take, but do not earn,  
__Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
__So if you seek beneath our floors,  
__A treasure that was never yours,__Thief,  
you have been warned, beware,  
__Of finding more than treasure there."_

I was weary of what I would now find. What other than treasure could be in a bank, which I had guessed it was. I curious to find out but I would go to the extremes one might think. I followed McGonagall into the bank and was shocked to see not humans but elves I think managing the bank.

"Professor are they-" I began to question but got cut off.

"Goblins, yes," I wasn't quite right, but I get points for trying right? I saw one looking and me before I turned away very quickly. Their eyes were a little bit creepy. They looked bottomless and black. Just plain creepy. "Right if you go up to one of them and ask to have your money changed then they'll change it into our currency. I will explain that in a minute," I nodded and took my purse out of my bag. My mum had given me enough to get everything I needed to get today then tomorrow we were going to Nottingham together to get anything else I would need before Christmas.

I approached the counter with no one cueing up so I could just get on with it.

"Ummm, hi," I greeted the goblin who shot his head up and went back to what he was doing. I waited patiently thinking he was doing something important. He sat his quill down and looked at me. "Can I get my money changed?" I asked praying he would say yes.

"What would you like changed?"

"I don't know, I have pounds and I'm wanting to get some bits in Diagon Alley so…" I trailed off hoping he could help.

"So British pounds into Galleons," I nodded tentatively. I zipped open my purse open but then remembered it was in the popper bit. I rezipped my purse open and popped it open ready for him, "how much would you like to be changed?"

"I have £80, so how much is that?" I asked.

"That would be 16 gallons," I nodded and handed over my money. He gave me sixteen gold coins.

"Thank you," I took the coins and returned to Professor McGonagall. "Right, where to next?" I asked interested.

"Okay," I replied hiding how excited I was. I had been told I was a little bit like a child when I was curious. I followed her to the shop called Ollivanders. I guessed this was the wand shop. I walked in after her and I had to squint slightly. It was so dark in here. Apart from Professor McGonagall and I there was no one but I could hear a noise a bit like a zip wire. I turned my head to look elsewhere in the room. There was a counter opposite the room which had a lantern on it. Behind the counter were lots of boxes around two inches in height and three in width. I was guessing they were the wands. I was looking forward to getting my very own wand. Something that would be just mine and no one else's.

"Ah, Professor McGonagall," I snapped my head up to see someone who looked like a mad scientist. "I remember selling you your wand. Fir, dragon heart string correct?"

"Of course of Ollivander," I was mildly surprised that could he remember that. I imagined that would've been years ago. "I trust you are well."

"Yes, Yes," he waved off her commented, "now who is this young lady?" I knew he was referring to me.

"She is a young witch in need of a wand," McGonagall spoke for me, "she was late coming into her magic so that is why she is here now rather than five years ago."

"Yes. Yes," he approached me and I watched curiously. "What arm will be your wand arm?" I gave him my right arm figuring since it was the hand I wrote with it would be my wand arm. He pulled a measuring tape out of his pocket and measured from my elbow to my wrist. Then the circumference of my arm and lots of other crazy measurements. He stopped with a small smile and dived behind the counter and supposedly into the store-room. I watched where he went and he came back put with a hopeful smile. He took a wand out of its box and handed it to me. I felt nothing.

"Give it a little wave," I swished it from side to side and still felt nothing. "Maybe not." He sounded a little bit disappointed and took the wand back off me. He set the box on his counter before looking for another wand. He came back and we repeated the process again. I still felt nothing.

Yet again we repeated the process but this time something happened. When the wand was in my hand I felt stronger. When I waved it slightly and the room lit up a bit more I smiled.

"Yes this is your wand. Elm, with dragon heart string core ten inches and sturdy," Ollivander told me but I was only vaguely paying attention. "That will be seven sickles Miss," I handed over a Galleon thinking that would cover it. He handed me back some coins and I looked at them. The galleons were gold coins, now I hand some smaller silver ones. I put them in my purse and followed Professor McGonagall out of the shop.

I was so much brighter outside it hurt my eyes. I shield my eyes until they adjusted and carried on walking. I silently followed into a shop which based on the interior was a robe shop. It was as dark as the last shop we went in. Hadn't the magical world heard of the electric light bulb?

"Ah Professor, long time no see," I woman greeted McGonagall. And told me her first name. "What can I get you?"

"Madame Malkin, nothing for me today but this young lady is in need of some Hogwarts robes," McGonagall greeted with familiarity. I nodded a small greeting.

"I don't recognise her and she looks around fifteen," the woman sounded surprised but got on with her required job. "Now dear up on the stool and I'll get some that look around your size. We can go from there," I did as I was asked compliantly. She got a set of robes and told me to slip them on over my head. I did so and felt drowned by them. They were baggy and loose and there was so much fabric.

"You're much shorter than you look," I blushed knowing what she meant. My mum saw that I didn't like being short when I was around thirteen and taught me how I could appear to be taller just by what I wore. For me that was mainly skirt or high-waisted skinny jeans since they made my legs look like they were really long.

"My mum taught me," I commented with a head only shrug. She waved her wand around my feet and I saw in a mirror that she had taken them up by about three inches. I still felt like there was loads of fabric but I guessed that was part of the effect when it came to robes. She quickly shortened the sleeves too so that I had hands.

"How many would you like?"

"Two I think," I said thinking that was how many school jumpers I had for Montsaye that would be how many sets of school robes I'd have. She nodded and told me to take the robes off. I took them off and handed them to her. She took them out back and told me I could get off the stool. I stepped down and looked about the shop. Some of the stuff looked quite nice. There was this blue set of robes and they looked really pretty. I heard footsteps and I focused back on the door to where Madam Malkin walked through but it wasn't that direction the footsteps were coming from. Someone else had entered the stop and was waiting to be served.

It was a boy and an older woman. I looked at him. He looked to be about my age but it goes without saying really taller than me. His hair was a pale golden blonde, almost white in fact. He caught me looking at him and scowled at me.

"Mr Malfoy," I heard Professor McGonagall greeted him. I guessed she taught him too. "I hope you are enjoying your summer so far."

"Yes Professor," the boy seemed too polite to be true. "And yours?"

"They aren't bad," Professor answered professionally. "Miss Apricott, this is Mr Malfoy. He will be in your year," I nodded. It seems my guess was right. He was about my age. "Miss Apricott will be transferring into Hogwarts since she's only just now come into her magic," Malfoy's eyebrows shot up. "We were shocked too."

"Well, I will see you in September, Miss Apricott," he nodded to me as Madam Malkin came back with my robes.

"You too," I replied, I turned to Malkin who was by a counter bagging up my robes. I took my purse out of my bag ready to pay.

"Right that will be 16 sickles and 2 knuts, it includes your jumper which will change when you are sorted, your tie which will also change and a shirt. That is for each set," she told me and I nodded. I handed over a galleon and got handed back some silver coins, but this time I also got some little bronze coins. I put the coins in my purse and put my purse in my bag. I followed Professor McGonagall out the shop, "Mrs Malfoy, how may I help you?"

"Right now you've got one of each type of coins I will explain it all to you. The bronze coins you've just got are called knuts. They are the equal to pennies, or one pence to be precise this varies from time to time. They are the lowest currency we have. Next up are the silver coins, they are sickles. Twenty-nine knuts make one sickle. That is twenty-nine pence. Lastly we have the Galleon. This is about five pounds and is equal to seventeen sickles. Are you with me or have I lost you?"

I shook my head to answer as well as words, "no Professor you haven't lost me," I quickly did some Maths in my head, "so my robes just cost about four pound fifty?" I got a nod in reply, "how are they so cheap?" I asked in pure curiosity.

"Well, since things can be produce by magic most places don't need as much staff in comparison to muggle stores so that reduces the cost significantly," I understood that, "also the school subsides the cost a bit so they are available to all. Right now let's go get your books."


	3. Chapter 3

**An - Hey all. God this week has been crazy, last week was half term (got a week off school for those who don't know) so all my teachers laid it on thick with the homework and I had family business, I've just tried to be everywhere, enjoying the lack of school, doing my work, celebrating Halloween, spending time with friends and being eighteen in general. God I love those weeks. This chapter is a little shorter than the first two, but that fine and the next is huge really. So until next week see you all and I wouldn't mind a review. Let me know how I'm doing. Your thought and opinions, but if you think it's shit could you give me something to work with. Love you all. xxx.**

* * *

I yawned quietly as I stepped off the train in Nottingham. I heard my mum chuckling behind me so I glared at her.

"Normally you would be at school, bright-eyed bushy tail, ready to learnt," my mum chuckled, "you've only been out of school a week. Are you really that out of practice?"

"Actually two weeks," I corrected her. She rolled her eyes at me took the lead out of the station. I hadn't even eaten yet and she was mocking me. "Can we go get something to eat first?" I asked with puppy dog eyes.

They rarely worked, "no," as that shows. "We are going to go the hairdressers first so they can get that mess sorted," I pouted in a feeble attempt to get food first.

"I thought breakfast was the most important meal of the day," I argued in a grumble.

"But when it took you ten minutes to do your hair I realised how long it has been since it got cut," I just wanted to eat for Christs sake.

"I'm growing my hair out anyway," I told her my plans for my hair. "I want it long enough to tie back."

"Well we just need to get it trimmed then. Or you get it into a styles which would be long enough to tie back when it grows," my eyes grew wide. I had wanted to have longer hair for years but she never let me and it rarely got cut into a styles. "I'll take it you like that idea," I nodded.

"I like the idea but shouldn't we shop then go there. Just thinking then I won't have to walk around with hair down my back," I reasoned, "also then it will be more fun. Or we could do that tomorrow."

"Good point," she finally heard reason. "Yeah we'll go down town tomorrow and get you a hair cut"

I won. Wow, that was rare. "So now can we go get breakfast?" I asked thinking with my stomach. She shook her in defeated.

"Go on then," I whooped a small cheer. My mum changed direction completely to a nearby café that did cooked breakfasts.

* * *

I smiled as I pulled my mum into a music shop which had a beautiful viola in the front. I knew it was a viola because it was bigger than my violin which was just a full size. I kinda wanted to learn viola now that I had gotten to grade eight violin and I suppose it was a bad time to start thinking about it. Violas give a richer sound than a violin but a violin could sound more delicate. I was looking at the instrument when my mum drifted off to do her own business. I sighed knowing now wasn't the time for me to pick up a new instrument and besides if I was going to learn another instrument then I was going to get one that was a challenge so no more orchestral instruments really.

I wondered around the shop looking for something to catch my eye. I got into the sheet music and flicked through to see if there was anything that I wanted to play. I found one piece I had seen Andrew practice on his flute. It was Bach Trio Sonata I smiled picking it up, wanting to learnt the violin part so that we could play it together since it was three parts and we made up two of them. Unfortunately we couldn't before because we didn't have my part and now we could and would have the violin part. Now all we needed was a continuo player and we would be set. I looked at the price and decided it wasn't too much so I flicked back through the books to find more I wanted to learn. I found a piece that was by Neruda which was a sonata in a minor. I picked that up and added it to the Bach. I found two more books rather quickly which I added to my small pile. I picked up a few books that gave the violin parts to rock songs which I just loved.

I was buying sheet music here as the music shops in Kettering were disappointing for violin music and violin in general. Actually besides guitars music was bad in Kettering. i sighed and went to find resin for my bow. I had run out for weeks, but the local music shops didn't ordinarily stock the stuff and I had to pay ridiculous amounts to order it in. I made sure the one I was buying was for violins and not cellos as they were ever so slightly different but did the same job. I also picked up a spare string for my violin because they never went wrong. I think I still had a spare G, but I wouldn't be able to get more for a while and I didn't trust my parents to get the right ones. Once I asked them to get me a new E string since I couldn't because I was at school. They got an A, for viola. That explains it really.

I paid for my goods before finding my mum. She shook her head at my bag of musical goodies. She couldn't get her head around why I loved music so much. But then she was an artist at heart. I wasn't.

"I will never understand you," she commented and we left the shop for another.

"The feeling is mutual mother," I told, as I did every time she commented on not understanding my passion.

* * *

I was buzzing when I was given free choice on where we were going for the next hour and a half before we had to get the train home and the shops closed. I had a number of things i wanted to get to replace the old ones. I had a habit of wearing things so much that they wore through quite fast. My canvas trainers were an example of that, or my black beanie. Things that went with everything. Although I had to be careful with hats, because I had bought a few online the other day, via dad, and I couldn't remember what ones. I knew I hadn't got a new black beanie and I had got an orange fedora hat.

I decided to go to American Apparel first since they had hats that were made out of recycled material and I could do my bit for the environment by going there. I located the hats and picked out three beanies, black, green (although it was more of a teal) and purple. They were thirteen pounds each so I was hoping they would last for a while. I also picked up a green (the teal colour) backpacks because they are cool. I quickly paid for them and located the next shop. I was picking shops which I didn't really have access to at home, or were bad at home.

I picked Ark because they did the vintage style clothes which I liked as well as the modern stuff. I found a couple of vintage style dresses and decided I would try them one and pick my two favourite. I continued to browse the shop picking out the things I really liked. I found some dungarees that looked cute as well as high-waisted shorts. I picked out some of these lacy top which had caught my eye. I found a changing room and tried everything on. I had to be careful because sometimes I had to go a size up a accommodate my boobs which is why I rarely bought tops online if it could be helped. The exception being rock band t-shirts where I just got the next size up. Jeans I had no problem but tops yeah. I tried everything on and smiled. There was only one thing I couldn't get because it only came in a size 12 being vintage so I could get the next size up. Shame though, I really liked it. I shrugged it off and put it back before going to pay. I was going to make one hell of a statement to these people in Scotland.

I waltzed into Blue Banana to get more skinny jeans in more colours. I liked things to be bright and colourful, including my jeans. I wore them all the time but because I had more of them thy lasted for ages. I picked out five pairs quickly before browsing the rest of the shop. I wanted some fun new tops and what a better place to go. I had my favourite brands here based on the saying they had. Flip flops and fangs were the best in my opinion but then there also New breed girl were didn't have words but were fun nevertheless. I picked out four Flip flops and fang t-shirts and two New breed girl along with a dozen band t-shirts. I went and paid for everything pretending not to be shocked at the cost and left with my mum in tow.

I decided one last shop which was on the way to the train station anyway and I knew what I wanted out of there anyway. My mum rolled her eyes and I laughed joyously. Today had been an awesome day and no one could deny it.


	4. Chapter 4

I smiled as Lizzie started going on about how she loved this guy she met on holiday that happen to live locally. That was so her. She fell in love with a new guy each month and couldn't really find a fault in it. I had sworn a long time ago not to fall for a guy until I was certain he was the one for me. I didn't want the heartache that went with the mistakes. I had seemed it to many times. It wasn't worth it. That didn't mean I hadn't had short teenage relationships, it just meant I didn't get too emotionally attached. I mean I would like the guy but I made sure I wouldn't fall for him until he somehow proved to me he was in it for the longer run. So far that hadn't happened.

I saw Andrew roll his eyes and burst out laughing. That was his typical response to this sort of thing from Lizzie. He thought she got too emotionally attached too quickly, whereas I was too slow. He was the middle ground between the two of us. He didn't instantly fall in love like Lizzie but he didn't stop himself like I did. He went with the flow. I think that was what I liked the most about my best friend. Not much fazed him as he went with everything. I would definitely miss him the most. I was sat next to him so I rested my head on his shoulder and he casually put an arm around my waist. This was part of the reason everyone thought we were going out. We did things that straight down the line platonic friends wouldn't do, but we didn't do any of the relationship things. We were just close.

Beth was opposite us listening to Lizzie while all snuggled up to her boyfriend Marcus. They had been going out for two years and I could tell they were in it for the long run. It was just something about the two of them and the way they interacted with each other. She had been a bit like Lizzie until Marcus when she settled down a little bit. It didn't stop her commenting on hot guys, in front of Marcus in fact, but she just saw the face and no more. I think Marcus knew that too, and that was why he was fine with it. He saw the best in her and her flaws and loved her for all of them. I had found this out in a heart to heart we had a few weeks ago. I was just making sure he wasn't going to hurt her. Beth was so emotionally attached and I didn't want to see it. It's safe to say he got my approval after that conversation and I told him. It had taken two years but he had gotten it.

Anna was running towards us after her horse-riding lesson. She wanted to become an equestrian after school. I couldn't think of anyone more suitable for the job. She loved horse and everything that went with them. Well not mucking out stables, but she dealt with that. It was her responsibility so she could go riding. She had talked me through her grand plan years ago. She was going to finish her GCSEs, go to Moulton to do Horse Management Diploma and she had to enquire about it but maybe do biology and maths A-level. Whilst doing that she was going to worked to build up some savings. Then after her diploma which was level 3 she had considered going to university level to get a degree in equine sport studies, still building up her savings. After that I didn't know, but I know the end goal was to own her own horse riding school. She was ambitious if nothing else. I was encouraging her every step of the way and she knew that.

"Hey," she sat down on the other side of Andrew. "What are we all talking about?"

"Lizzie's new love," I filled her in, about as much as either of us cared. She had fallen in loved with a guy who later broke her heart, badly. It had taken her weeks to get over it and I think even now she hadn't. She supported everyone else in their love lives just didn't one of her own. Yet. I didn't know how or who but she was going to find the man of her dreams even if it killed me. "She met him on holiday and lives not far from here," I told her about as much as I knew, "but she has yet to tell us a name."

"So do we know who he is?" Anna instantly asked. Lizzie blushed slightly, "so we do know him. That narrows it down."

"You do know him but not through school," I nodded trying to think who I knew out of school, but not in. I was out of people. I only knew my family and people at school.

"Where did you go again?" I asked thinking of someone who had gone on holiday around the same time as her. I sincerely hoped it wasn't him.

"Devon," I gave her a look.

"Please tell me it isn't..." I asked still hoping it wasn't him.

"Yeah he is," fuck.

"You like Edward," my cousin. He was awful and lame. He was a complete nerd and loved the fact he was a week older than me.

"Yeah," I took a sip of my coke, before thinking of a successful list of reasons why she shouldn't go out with him.

"He's my cousin," I told him.

"Yeah I know," she knew that.

"He is the ultimate nerd."

"I know. I think a boy with some intelligence is nice."

"But he is a lanky shit."

"I'm taller than you so in comparison he isn't as tall to me," she told me earning a small glare, "and he is shorter than Marcus."

"Marcus is obscenely tall. Edward is a skinny little shit who thinks that music doesn't require a brain."

"I take offence to that," Marcus commented off-handedly. I wasn't listening to him.

"He told me he only says that to wind you up. He said that he saw how much you focus on music and that that much focus and coordination did need a brain."

"But he's my cousin," I went back to my original argument.

"Meaning if he hurts me I can set your dad on him," I had to give her that. My dad would put Edward in his place for hurting a girl.

"Fine, but I don't want to see it," I gave up. The last thing I wanted was to see my cousin making out with a friend of mine.

"Fair enough," she shrugged. "Just because I like your cousin doesn't mean I'm going to lose you."

"You don't really have to worry about that though," I started changing the conversation a bit. I had yet to tell them I was going to Hogwarts as the end of this week. I didn't know how to tell them but it was now or never. "I'm moving schools."

"What?" Andrew and Anna shouted at me.

"I'm going to a school in Scotland," I told them looking at my hands. "My parents applied for me to go without telling me and I got accepted. I'm moving school to one in Scotland," I felt a tear run down my face. It was the first time it had really set in I was moving away from everything I knew including my friends.

"Why now?" Andrew told me bringing me into stronger hug.

"My mum and dad decided why not. They didn't think I would get accepted so they applied and when I did they told me I was going," I told them the cover story I had made up with my parents. "I leave on Monday morning."

"What? You can't go," Andrew was the most upset about this. Probably more so than me.

"I have to," I told him breaking our hug. "I mean it's an amazing opportunity if nothing else right?"

"Yeah," Beth was the one to respond. "You'll write to us all the time anyway so it's fine."

"You bet you asses I will write to you all the time. I don't want to lose you guys," I let out, "you're the best friends I could ask for."

"We need to sort you out a going away party," Anna decided, "and we've only got a day since tomorrow is the smartest idea," it was Friday so Saturday would be a good idea.

"My mum kinda sorted that one out," I told them, "she said I can invite you guys if I wanted to a meal. Mum's taking us all to Pizza Hut and said I could invite people."

"We'll be there," Anna told me, "and then you're sleeping at mine." I laughed. Anna was an only child so she could have as many sleepovers as she wanted really. "You, me, Andrew, Beth and Lizzie. The original five without the add ons," Marcus pouted at not being invited, but we knew he understood. She was pushing it with four people and one of them being Andrew, a male, so she didn't want to try her luck and have no sleepover at all.

"You bet your asses we'll be there," Beth told me.

"Marcus you can come Pizza Hut but then go home," I told him that bit, "and I suppose Edward can come," I grudgingly said to make Lizzie happy. It had been a little while since I'd seen him anyway. So that was six people I was inviting to come. I hoped Pizza Hut had a big enough table.

"That's six people plus you and your family are you sure?" I nodded.

"You people are part of my family in weird and wonderful ways. I think your parents are going anyway Andrew," I told him he was going. I was engulfed in a five-way hug and was suffocated of air. I hugged them back before wiggling out of it gasping for air. Everyone laughed and we began talking about more enjoyable things.

* * *

I smiled as my favourite people in the world and Edward sat down at the giant tables we had. My mum had decided to split the tables so it was teenagers at one and adults with Kat and Natalie at the other. So it wasn't a big joint meal but it was big family and friends meal but we were all here together and that's what counted. I had decided to wear one of my new dresses that just showed how big my boobs were in a good way. Sometimes I showed how big they were other times I didn't. Today was a time to show they were huge. The dress was black and was one that came in around my waist and flowed over my hips perfectly before finishing about two inches above my knee. I had done my hair so it was curly and fell over my shoulders in perfection. My dad wasn't sure if he should let me out in this but mum convinced him on the basis that I was every close to sixteen and old enough to decide what was appropriate.

I smiled when Edward had to double take at me. We hadn't seen each other in the last two years so to see me like this when he probably still thought of me as a little girl with a flat chest and then see this. I had grown up and so had he it appeared. He wasn't as skinny as I remembered but still slim. He was a little bit broader in the shoulder and had signs of bum-fluff on his face. That bit made me laugh because dad commented he could've at least shaved but only in a tease. What also made me smile was getting a wolf whistle off some random guy when I walked in. My dad promptly glared at him. Life was perfect today.

"Right what drinks do you lot want?" My mum came over to ask.

I looked at the menu and saw they did Pepis and not Coke so I got a Tango. My friends and Edward told mum their drinks. My mum wrote down what was asked so she could go get that first. She returned with a tray of drinks and someone following her with another tray. There was that many people here. There was me, mum, dad, Kat, Natalie, July and John (Andrew's parents and my godparents), my gran and granddad, Andrew, Lizzie and Edward, Anna, Beth and Marcus. That was fifteen people. Also the waitress with the second tray of drinks had a bunch of hat. I grinned when she put them one our table.

I was the first to picked one up and put it one. My friends did but Edward didn't until Lizzie put one on him. He smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"Gag," I shouted loud enough for them both to hear. I didn't want to see it. The memory would now be far ever implanted in my brain and it shouldn't have ever got there.

"What this?" Edward kissed her cheek again.

"Yes that you over-grown monkey," I spoke. I mock gagged to my side. He did it again and I just glared at him. "I never want to see you do anything like that. Ever. Not even at your wedding if you find some poor woman. At that point I'm like leaving."

"Ah, is little Michelle picturing me marrying Lizzie?" I looked for something to throw at him but it would all cause him harm and then I would get in trouble.

"No," I told him before turning to Lizzie, "I don't like this one can you find a different one?" I asked. Everyone laughed at me when I was dead serious.

"Stop baiting her," my dad came over and told his nephew. I stuck my tongue out at Edward who rolled his eyes. "What pizzas do you want?"

"Dad do need to ask me?" I asked in an offended tone.

"Right so that's the Veggie without peppers of any description," I nodded. I was allergic to peppers quite badly. I took anti-histamines regularly but I could still go into anaphylactic shock if I ingested them. I had an Epipen just in case. "None of you are allowed peppers by the way," my dad reminded everyone even though most people here didn't eat peppers anyway. "So Andrew, your normal?" My best friend nodded. "Anna?"

"Hawaiian please Mr Apricott," Anna requested.

"How many times do I have to say it Anna? It's just David. Lizzie?"

"Veggie please," she asked. She wasn't a vegetarian she just didn't like meat all that much.

"Edward?"

"Meat feast please Uncle David," he was the only one out of the people at this table that had no problems calling my dad is given name, if uncle was put in front.

"Beth?"

"The works please," she had trouble calling my dad David too so she just skipped the part out.

"Marcus?"

"Meat feast too please."

"Got it, I'll go order these then," I nodded and got my camera out. I wanted to take pictures to remember this for years to come. I had already asked my mum to get these printed out for me so I could make a scrap-book of my friends. I had loads to get developed from the last four years and they really showed us, as five people then six and now I guess seven people who understood each other like no one else. Me going to Scotland was going to be an end of an era I think, but a start of a new one too. I took some sneaky shots of Marcus and Beth whilst they were talking quietly, just the two of them. I got a few selfies with Andrew and Anna. I felt obliged to get some of Edward and Lizzie as a couple. Something I would give them to show that start of their relationship. It wasn't for me in any definition.

"You and your camera Michelle," Edward commented after I took one of him and Lizzie. "I remember when you got your first one. You were eight and took picture of everything."

"Well, what few people know is photography is my back up plan if music goes tits," I told him with a little shrug. "And I want to show the end of this era."

"It isn't the end of an era just yet short stuff," I glared at the height jokes, "it is just adapting."

"How would you know?" I asked him seriously confused on how he'd know it was just changing not ending.

"Simple I'm a philosophical genius," I laughed at they stupidness of that phrase.

"No you're not," I told him, "you're an over-grown monkey with a brain."

"Oo-oo-ah-ah," he did his monkey impression with next to no effort. At that point my gran came over to see how we were getting on.

"Did Michelle call you an over-grown monkey?" He nodded. "You shouldn't do that dear?"

"I only did it because he called himself a philosophical genius," I told her as if it could be an excuse, "and it's all in good-hearted nature."

"I know but it's still not nice," she commented. "Do you want to go to the salad bar any of you?"

"Yes," I was the first up and ready to go.

"Well go get some then," she told us. Only four of us went over which was us girls. The boys would probably pinch some of ours when we got too much like we often did. I piled my bowl with cucumber. I just loved the stuff. It was my fifth favourite food, after chocolate, strawberries, grapes and chips. I got some normal salad stuff but I still mostly had cucumber. I sat back down when Edward chuckled at me.

"Some things will just never change," he cheekily pointed out as he stole a slice of cucumber. Everyone else nodded and laughed their agreement as I glared at my slightly older cousin.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN - hey here's the new chapter.**

**I would just like to say thank you to the review I got back in chapter three. I felt there was something I could work with and you highlighted somethings to me that I did in my writing I had noticed before. It made me smile to say the least. So please review, it makes me smile so much and gives me something to base on, steer me away from what I shouldn't do, encourage the right.**

**For now my friends bye.**

* * *

I smiled as I woke in a small pile of people. They were all my friends and I loved them all to bits. It was really normal for us to sleep in one bed or huddle when we slept at each other's houses. We were just close and our parents didn't bat an eyelash anymore. God I would miss them tomorrow when I left for Scotland. It was going to be difficult to stay in touch. I mean I wouldn't have internet or a mobile signal, and I could hardly just send them an owl. They didn't know that was going to be normal for me soon. Perhaps I could send them to mum and she could distribute them via Andrew. I nodded to myself, it was the perfect plan. I would discuss it with her later, this evening I think.

I sat up and rubbed my face so I could almost see. I grabbed my glasses so I could see the people around me. I didn't normally wear my glasses; generally I wore contacts, but first thing in the morning I was yet to have them in and it was too fiddly. Actually most people didn't know that even had contacts but the people who had known me for at least five years did. I started wearing contacts in year six when my parents finally relented and agreed. I glanced around to see who was awake and functional. I had learnt a long time ago with some people that just because they were awake didn't mean they were ready to function. To my left were Anna and Andrew both facing me and to the right were Lizzie and Beth facing away. When I woke up I had been facing Lizzie, I knew because of the mass of blonde hair in my mouth. I saw Anna had woken up but she looked a little disoriented. It was her fucking house why was she confused, but then it was her living room and not her bedroom so I put it down to that.

"Morning," I murmured to her. She smiled lightly and I knew she was yet to be able to function. I saw her roll on to her front and she was considering going back to sleep. I didn't blame her, looking at the clock it was only eight in the morning. However once I was awake I struggled to go back to sleep that easily. Nearly everyone else over the age of five I knew could. It made it a little awkward. I managed to stand up and went to toilet. I looked in the mirror when I washed my hands. My make-up, which I forgot to take off last night, was smeared across my face and I looked a state. I waited for some warm water and gently washed my face. I could be seen like this, I would never live it down. I was the normal looking one in my friends in dress sense, then I started speaking and I was the weirdest but let's forget that.

I wondered back into Anna's living room and sat on one of the sofas waiting for other people to be functional. I crawled over the sofa and got my book out my bag. I knew I could be waiting here for a while knowing my friends to wake up so I began to read. My mum also knew I wasn't likely to be home until mid-afternoon and despite it being my last day here she was okay with it. Tonight I would be with all them anyway. I had sorted out my day, daytime with my friends and evening and night with family. They all had places in my heart so it wasn't fair to say I can't spend time with my friends because I wasn't related to them. I am sorry if others don't agree but it is my heart and time.

I got absorbed in my book so much so that I didn't realise someone else had woken up until I heard someone sniggering. I looked up to see Andrew fighting back the laughter.

"What?" I asked forgoing morning greetings with my best friend.

"You can never just roll over and go back to sleep can you?" I shook my head. Wow that was weird with glasses on. I really wasn't used to proper functions with them on anymore. Reading counted as a proper function by the way. "I hope that never changes," I laughed because I knew he hated really hated it. It meant I could get up easily for school as long as someone woke me. But it did mean if I woke up at stupid o'clock in the morning I was grumpy the whole day.

"You hate it, why don't you want it to stop?" I quietly asked. I was proper curious.

"So I can continue to make fun of you if you wake up at like five in the morning," I looked for something to quickly throw at him but there was nothing that I could get accuracy with so I settled for glaring at him.

"And I will always make fun of you for getting up late so you don't have breakfast before school," I used as my come back. It was a shit one I know but at eight-thirty it was the best I could do. He laughed at me and I returned to my book deciding to ignore him for the foreseeable future (or until he was nice to me at least). I knew it wouldn't really work but I could try. I was aware that he had moved to go pee but I didn't yet him know that. He was getting the silent treatment for being mean. I giggled when he was out of eye-shot. In my head if I couldn't see him then he could hear me either.

* * *

I smiled sadly as I got enveloped in a group hug. I was about to get on the bus to my house where I would eat and sleep in preparation for tomorrow. I fought just not going home and hiding in Rothwell but I knew if I tried to do that Andrew would drag me to my house. My friends, including Marcus and unfortunately Edward stepped back. The two boys joined us around eleven at Anna's where we proceeded to piss around without her parents there. We had about ten minutes until the bus arrived so I was glancing in the direction hoping it was late.

"Michelle," I snapped my head towards these amazing people. "All pitched in together to get you a small gift," I looked at them shocked as hell.

"You didn't have to," I shook my head with a small smile. However despite what I was saying a small part of me was excited to get a present.

"We all know but we still did it, on our way to Pizza Hut yesterday," Andrew told me, "so please just accept it," I nodded slowly. "Right now close your eyes and turn around," I slowly complied and turned around then shut my eyes. I felt something go around my neck but I was still followed Andrew's instructions.

"Right now open your eye and turn to face us," I heard Anna's voice. There was a smile in her voice and even that was contagious. I slowly opened my eyes, I looked down to what was around my neck and saw a little heart-shaped pendant. I gasped, it was beautiful. It was a little gold thing and had a little hinge. I looked up at them with a smile.

"There's a picture of us in there," Lizzie said. "It was one off your camera from last night. Your mum was in on it and gave Marcus the picture first thing this morning when he took a diverted route to Anna's via your house," Marcus lived in Desborough like me so it was easy for him to drop by. I smiled and opened the locket looked at the picture. Or should I say pictures. It looked like my mum split one picture in half so it's fit. On the left was Anna, Beth and Lizzie with Marcus behind them, on the right was me, Edward and Andrew. It was perfect. My mum took it before we all left. I had given her my camera so I wouldn't forget it.

"It's amazing thank you," I hugged each of them again. "When did you get my mum in on it?" I asked really wanting to know.

"Simple," Beth shrugged, "when you went toilet last night. I went and explained everything to her and then she just complied with our plan. Doing her bit when asked and that was suggesting the photo and printing it out."

"I love you guys," I announced happily, "you are the best and I don't deserve any of you." I saw the bus approaching. It was a little bit early so I frowned. Just my luck, it was early when I wanted it to be late. Typical.

"You're so wrong," Marcus corrected with a smile, "you do deserve us," he came over and gave me a hug. I needed it, "now go home, then give those people in the Scottish Highlands a shock and make yourself known," I smiled at his advice, "you always do anyway."

"Damn right she will," Andrew added after talking to the bus driver. "He says he'll wait for a few minutes until it's time for him to go anyway so we've got a minute or two."

"Okay," I acknowledged what he said. "Right you guys all mean the world to me, not you Edward but yeah. Anna, don't give up the right guy is just around the corner. Lizzie, fall for the over-grown monkey if you want just protect your heart right? Beth don't do something stupid. Andrew keep your eyes on the prize. Marcus, hurt Beth and I will hurt you. Edward, hurt Lizzie and I won't hurt you I'll just tell dad and you know what he is like," I summarised everything I wanted to tell them, "I will write to you, but I'll send them to my house. Save money on stamps you know. So I would check there every so often, probably once or twice a month. Right I've got to go right?" I stepped back and got on the bus. "I miss you all," I whisper loud enough for them to hear. I turned and went to pay for my ticket.

"Michelle," I turned back to Andrew, "I sorted out a photo album for you. It should be packed up for you," I nodded, "and I've already bought your ticket," he shot me a cheeky grin and the bus driver closed the doors and began to drive. I fought the tears I wanted to cry and found a seat.

* * *

I got back to my house and my mum was ready to just hug me. I broke down into tears. I was on the verge of just saying fuck it and that I wasn't going to Hogwarts. I wasn't ready to be separated from all I knew and loved.

"I can't do this," I cried.

"Yes you can. You can do anything you put your mind to," she reassured me. I wasn't convinced. I continued to cry. My mum silently stroked my hair as the tears fell over her shirt and she let me get on with it. "Now are those silly tears over with."

I nodded my head, "you Michelle are going to Scotland. You are going to be amazing. You are making everyone so proud. You can do anything you want to do," she pulled me away from her by my shoulders; "you said you wanted to do this therefore you will do it. You're not going to change your mind in a moment of tears. I forbid it. Now let me see that locket."

I rolled my eyes at my mum telling me what to do and then changing the topic. She did that a lot. I showed my locket to her and opened it up.

"Yes. That was the perfect picture," she praised my friends. "Now the photo album Andrew sorted out I packed into your green backpack for tomorrow then you can see it on the train. I thought you'd appreciate it. I noticed there were loads of spaces so you can add to it," I nodded. That was just like Andrew.

"I'm going to go finish packing. It should only take an hour so call me when dinner is done," I let her know what I was doing. I still doubted my ability to do this but I continued to get ready. The only things I had left to pack were things I couldn't live without so my Buddha statue, my violin music, my violin, my make-up, a few pieces of clothing. I packed all this up but one change of clothing.

I hoped everything would go well tomorrow or I was fucked.


End file.
